


Day 1: Attractive

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Anode has always been attractive.





	Day 1: Attractive

“The procedure is finished.”

Lug’s head whipped up at the voice, optics re-calibrating briefly to bring the red and white mech into focus. “Is she alright?” she asked, tucking the datapad into her subspace as she hopped down off the waiting room bench.

“Your conjunx is just fine. He-”

“ _She_.”

“She, is currently in recharge.”

“Can I see her?” Lug rocked up on the tips of her pedes, looking up at the medic’s face.

“Yes, on the condition you don’t disturb hi- her rest.” the medic caught himself before he could mess up a second time, and Lug grinned.

“What room?”

“I’ll escort you.” the medic gestured for Lug to follow, and she hurried to keep pace. “Now, the receptionist at check-out will give you files saying what I’m about to tell you, but nobody really reads those, so I’m going to tell you anyways. Frame reconfigurations are simple, and your conjunx’s was a fairly simple job compared to others we’ve done, but there’s still the possibility of complications. As her conjunx, I must ask that you make sure Anode exercises her t-cog at least twice a day for the next two weeks.”

Lug stopped paying attention as the medic started in on the importance of proper maintenance and regular transformation, nodding along and making affirmative noises when appropriate. They stopped outside a door soon enough, and Lug spat out some meaningless thanks before slipping inside. The door shut behind her with a swoosh, and she promptly cursed as she realized that the room’s recharge slab was still at a height for full-sized mechs.

Thankfully the controls were easy enough to find, and she punched the button that would bring the berth down to a reasonable level for her height. It moved slowly, the seldom-used gears loud against each other as they turned, and Lug’s ventilations stalled as her conjunx sank into view.

Anode was beautiful, always, this was a fact she’d known from the first time they met back on Cybertron. She was beautiful when she laughed, when she lit up at the discovery of whatever bit of treasure they were after, when she was dented and covered in blaster burns from a fight. And she was certainly beautiful now, with fresh silver welds holding her shiny new plating together. Lug reached out and ran a hand over the most prominent of the marks, feeling the even curve of the temporary metal. Given some time, Anode’s self-repair systems would break down the solder and smooth it into her plating, invisible under her paint.

“Hey.”

Lug looked up from the weld marks, and beamed at her conjunx’s new faceplate. “Hey yourself, beautiful.” she lifted one of Anode’s hands, and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. The medics hadn’t touched those, they were still covered in scrapes from the incident in their less-than-perfectly-executed job yesterday.

Anode laughed, and Lug pressed her conjunx’s palm to her cheek with a soft smile. That laugh was worth every shanix they’d spent on this. Anode’s field radiated exhaustion, but under that ran a thrum of strut-deep happiness, a contentment Lug hadn’t felt from her conjunx in far too long.

Anode was beautiful, and she always had been, but right now? Right now she was _radiant_.


End file.
